Bay and the Olympians: The Survival Diaries
by DragonHazel
Summary: Bay has been working at The Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee for the past three months with her best friend Grayson. Everything changes one day when the hydra suddenly appears and Bay has to defeat it. Join Bay on her journey to Camp Half-Blood and her interesting life at camp...if she even gets there.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Bay has been working at The Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee for the past three months with her best friend Grayson. Everything changes one day when the hydra suddenly appears and Bay has to defeat it. Join Bay on her journey to Camp Half-Blood and her interesting life at camp...if she even gets there.

"And here is the beautiful recreation of the statue of Athena!" I say to the small school tour group following me. It's the last school tour of the year. As soon as I turned seventeen, I signed up for the docent training class at The Parthenon downtown, and I've been working here for three months now. I obviously don't get paid, but it keeps my mind busy and the only classes I've been good at in school are English and Ancient Greek History. Well, it was really Greek Mythology, but I always called it Ancient Greek History. I want to believe that the gods exist, but I know it's wishful thinking. I would rather the Greek Gods be watching over me than the Christian one, but that might just be because I've been surrounded by Christianity my entire life.

"Why is this even important?" A kid grumbles as I let the group walk around the upper floor, and I walk over to the group of freshmen that have been complaining since we started the tour downstairs. They all grow silent when I walk over and I roll my eyes.

"Greek Gods can be symbols on what humans need to focus and work on the most. They were created in the image of humans, rather than humans being created in the image of them." I say and some of them nod, but the kid from earlier shakes his head.

"Then why spend so much time focusing on one god or goddess?" He asks.

"If you have to ask why you should focus on Athena, goddess of wisdom, you obviously need to study more about her." I say and his friends begin to laugh. He opens his mouth to reply but I walk away, something about that kid just makes me want to punch him. There have been a lot of kids like that coming to The Parthenon lately. Nashville is known as the Athens of the south, but most people do not take that title seriously.

But I stay here in Nashville, and I plan to stay here to help teach future generations about the Ancient Greek gods and goddesses. I had a terrible first teacher when it came to the Greek mythos. A lot of kids down here have a similar teacher and I hope I can become a teacher to teach them about the good and the bad things the Greek gods did. I think that the ancient greeks were right to follow the gods. They teach valuable lessons, good and bad. They teach us to be wise, not to marry your family, and to be brave. Those are some pretty good things to know.

"Hey Bay, time to wrap up this last tour." My friend and co-volunteer Grayson says as he pats my head. I nod my head and my dark brown hair falls out of the bun I put in. I pull it back into a bun and hold my right hand in the air to get the attention of the school group.

"Red team, gather up please!" I say loud enough so they all can hear me. The teens eventually make their way over to me. "I hope all of you have learned something while visiting the Parthenon today. Please come back soon and spend more time looking at our exhibits and learning more about the Ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses. Have a safe trip back to your school, and have a good day!" I say in an upbeat tone despite being exhausted from having so many groups in a day. The mass of kids walk out the large doors to enter the building and I immediately turned to Grayson.

"Go ahead to the break room and get ready to leave, it's been a long day." He says giving me a sympathetic smile. I smile gratefully back at him and go to the break room and grab my bag. I work a later shift since I'm in school till one and The Parthenon doesn't close until four-ish. I put on my backpack and walk out into the main room. I walk to go say bye to Grayson when I see him fighting a large creature with five heads. I blink thinking I may be seeing something, but no. There's a fucking hydra in the Parthenon.

Welp.

I guess the greek gods _do_ exist. _Suck it, Jesus._

"Bay get out of here!" Grayson yells as he sees me. I hide behind one of the large pillars in the building, dodging a head coming towards my direction.

"I am so not leaving you Grayson!" I yell back. "You have another sword I can borrow?"

"Look in my bag!" He yells back. "There should be a dagger in there!" I run to the break room and grab Grayson's bag before running back into the main room. I see Grayson's body unmoving on the floor, the hydra walking around the room and I freeze. I can't see his bright gray eyes, but he is breathing, barely. I look back to the hydra again, paying special attention to it's five heads. One is a little larger than the others, that must be the immortal one. All I need to do is cut that head off, and I'll be safe.

That's easier said than done.

I quickly rush to the other side of the room where Grayson dropped his sword. The hydra tries to follow me, but the space between the pillars is too small for the hydra to fit through. I take a deep breath before peaking around the pillar. It's back is turned to me, the monster is watching Grayson move behind the other pillars. I then did one of the stupidest things a person could do in this situation. I ran quickly and jump on the monster's back. It immediately trashed under me and one of the heads tried to hit me off but I dodged it. I found the slightly largest head and took a deep breath.

' _I know I am not the wisest person to be doing this lady Athena, but please help me.'_ I thought before I raised Grayson's sword. I aimed and brought the sword through the base of the monster's head. The monster turned into an explosion of green dust and I hit the ground hard, Grayson's sword flying out of my hand towards the statue of Athena. I hold the arm I landed on and look for Grayson. He's slowly walking towards me, holding his side.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Probably better than you are right now." I shrug my shoulders and sitting up before I wince. A sharp pain ran up my arm. Grayson smiles sadly up at me before looking to my side. He raises his eyebrow before bending over to touch the head of the hydra? "Why did that not turn into dust too?"

"Spoil of war." He says simply. "Now, we need to send an IM and get out of here as soon as possible."

"An IM?" I ask. "How is an instant message gonna help? And why do we need to leave? We need to call an ambulance, you're hurt."

"Oh, yeah officer, I just got hurt by a hydra. That'll go over perfectly!" Grayson says sarcastically. I wince again and look down.

"Sorry." Grayson sighs at my response and I look up at him. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a golden drachma?

"An IM is an iris message, the greek gods and demigods way of sending messages quickly." Grayson says. I open my mouth to respond but just shake my head.

"Alright. What do we need?"

"A rainbow." He says simply before grabbing the Hydra head and my bag.

"You're going to put that in my bag?" I ask.

"Is there anywhere else we can put it?" He asks.

"The trash." He just glares at me and I grin sheepishly before grabbing my favorite book from my bag before stuffing the head inside.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pegaride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Main Pairing:** Hermes/Oc

 **Summary:** Bay has been working at The Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee for the past three months with her best friend Grayson. Everything changes one day when the hydra suddenly appears and Bay has to defeat it. Join Bay on her journey to Camp Half-Blood and her interesting life at camp...if she even gets there.

 **A/N:** I am writing this fanfiction, along with my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic : _Here Comes the Sun_ , for National Novel Writing Month as side projects from my original book. If updates seem sporadic or infrequent for the month of November, this is why. The last thing I want to do is update an unedited, short chapter, just to update. Now that this is over, enjoy!

 **Chapter: 2 A Pegaride**

We sent an IM to Mr.D. Aka Dionysus, the greek god of wine. That was an...interesting conversation. They said there were not any satyrs available to make a trip all the way from New York to Nashville, after what happened last summer. I tried to ask Grayson what happened but he just shook his head. Since there are no available satyrs, we have to travel to Camp Half-blood on our own. That means somehow finding a way from Nashville to New York with no money. This journey will go swimmingly.

"You still have your free bus pass?" Grayson asks as he leads me to grab his stuff that we'd left earlier.

"Yeah, I guess we're taking buses as far as we can?" I ask. He nods his head, grabbing his bag and searching through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nectar and Ambrosia." He says simply.

"I thought that stuff would burn up humans." I say as I take a seat beside Grayson.

"We are half-bloods, Bay, we can have some, just not too much."

"How much is too much? And how do you know if I am a half-blood? And what even is a half blood?" I ask.

"It is too much to explain, Bay. But if you just managed to defeat the hydra, I think it's easy to say you are a half-blood. And a half-blood is a hero." He says, pulling out a small ziploc bag. He gives me a little cup and fills it with some type of medicine. I take a drink and it doesn't taste bad surprisingly, it tastes like my mom's chocolate brownies.

"How did they make it taste like my mom's chocolate brownies? And I am so not a hero."

"A hero as in a demigod, Bay. And it tastes like your favorite food, so that is why it tastes like your mom's brownies to you." Grayson says before drinking some himself.

"What does it taste like to you?" I ask before shifting my book in my hand. He looks over at me and shakes his head. "What?"

"You just find out the ancient Greek gods are real and you want to know what my favorite food is?" He asks as he puts the small ziplock bag back into his backpack.

"Yup." I say simply. He rolls his eyes at me as he stands slowly. He looks down at me and smiled before he says,

"Domino's cheese pizza."

"Too mlg for me." I say and he grabs my good hand before pulling me up into a standing position.

"Come on, miss internet, we need to catch the next bus. Monsters will be here before too long." He says, grabbing my bag like it was nothing, despite the hydra head being extremely heavy. "I would not be surprised if you ended up being a kid of Hermes."

"Why do you say that and what god or goddess is your mom or dad?" I ask before opening the large double doors.

"He created the internet." Grayson says simply. "And my mom is Athena."

"But I thought Athena pledged to remain a virgin." I say and Grayson nods his head.

"How was Athena born?" He asks me.

"Well, when a god has a thing for someone they're not married to" I begin to say when thunder immediately starts. Grayson looks up to the sky fearfully and I roll my eyes. Zeus really is easily angered, I was just telling the truth! I sigh and continue, "Athena was born Fully armored from the head of Zeus."

"And that is how I got here." Grayson finishes.

"Huh," I say.

"What? Grayson asks as we make our way across the street to the bus stop.

"No wonder you are such a brainiac." I smirk and he rolls his eyes. It isn't long until the bus gets here and we hop on. We make our way to the back of the bus, and I lean back in the seat, the rumbling engine behind my head.

"Get some rest, we have a few minutes before we get to the station." Grayson says before extending his legs out onto the red seat in front of us.

"You sure?" I ask and I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. My vision blurs and before I know it, I'm asleep.

 _ **~Break~**_

In the next few days we had taken trains, buses, and even hitchhiked, but we were exhausted. There were no more monsters on our way through separate states, but Grayson said that we had been extremely lucky so far. We still had to get to Camp Half-Blood, but we still had to go through New York, and since Mount Olympus was apparently on the top floor of the Empire State Building in Manhattan, not too far from Camp Half-Blood. The more gods and demigods there were in an area, the more likely there would be monsters, and I honestly did not want to chance another encounter with a monster like the hydra...we barely made it out of that one.

"Do you need some help, your highness?" I hear a voice ask. Grayson and I are currently in a heavily wooded area, what royalty would be here and who would be trying to contact them?

"Over here your highness," the voice says, louder than the previous time. I look behind me and see two black horses with wings?

"Pegasi?" Grayson questions.

"Are they the ones talking?" I ask. Grayson's eyes squint in thought.

"Bay, no one was talking." He shakes his head. "Maybe you need some rest."

"No, I swear I heard someone speak, Grayson. We may not be the only ones here."

"What are we?" I hear the voice say again and I looked over at the pegasi. "Chopped liver?" The horse like creature seems to ask his companion.

"You aren't chopped liver." I say to them and they both look at me.

"We are very sorry your highness." The pegasi bow to me in respect.

"I think you have the wrong person." I say before looking at Grayson, shock and understanding is on his face.

"What's going on, Grayson?" I ask. "Why can I talk to them? Understand them?"

"Has no one told you?" A pegasi questions and I shake my head at them.

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to get moving, Bay." Grayson says, grabbing his bag before handing me mine.

"Give us a lift, will you?" He asks the pegasi.

"Sure, if you actually ask." A pegasi shot back and I laugh.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness." I begin to tell the pegasi. "We have been trying to make our way to Camp Half-Blood for quite awhile now, and we are both still tired and sore from a fight with the hydra." As soon as I finished my sentence, one of the pegasi runs up to me and lowers itself so I can get on its back.

"Hold on tight, your highness," The pegasus I'm on tells me.

"Okay."

"You should tell that lovely friend of yours to do the same." The other pegasus mutters and I hold back my laugh and look at Grayson. He is currently struggling on even mounting the creature and I can't stop my smile.

"They say to hold on tight, it is going to be a bumpy ride, might hit some turbulence on the way." I tell grayson and the pegasi both let out a huff that I swear sounded like a laugh.

"You did not need to say all that, your highness." The pegasus carrying me says.

"I know, but it is just so much fun to mess with him." I whisper into the creature's ear and it shakes it's head back and forth before slowly rising into the air.

"Ready, boss?" The creature asks me. I wrap my arms around its neck and nod my head.

"Ready for take off."

"Well, it is a little late for that, princess." The pegasus huffs and I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I say before the pegasus does a steep dive, causing my to close my eyes and hold on tighter to the horse like creature's neck. "I'm sorry!" I call out. "I'm sorry!" The horse huffs again and quickly ascends in the air to fly alongside the other pegasus. "That was mean." I say, breathing heavily.

"So was that rude comment." The pegasus says and I feel a little remorse.

"I'm sorry," I say softly to the pegasus. "I won't say that again."

"It's alright, young one." The other pegasus says to me. "Honey likes playing pranks."

"Honey?" I ask smiling looking down at the pegasus I'm currently riding. "Nice name." I say and pet his head. "What's your name?" I ask the pegasus flying beside Honey and I.

"Dew." It responds before looking over at Honey. "Do you smell that?" She asks and Honey nods his head.

"Smell what?" I ask.

"Monsters." Honey says simply. I groan and let my head fall on Honey's neck.

"What is it?" Grayson asks tiredly.

"They smell monsters."

"Wonderful." Grayson sighs and I grab Grayson's dagger from my pocket and keep it in my right hand, holding on to Honey for dear life still. I had always hated flying, and while I semi trusted these pegasi, I was still scared. It's crazy to think that I'm more afraid of falling than monsters at this point. I guess it's just the life of a half-blood. I would really be living and hating this idea in the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stupid Minotaur

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Main Pairing:** Hermes/Oc

 **Summary:** Bay has been working at The Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee for the past three months with her best friend Grayson. Everything changes one day when the hydra suddenly appears and Bay has to defeat it. Join Bay on her journey to Camp Half-Blood and her interesting life at camp...if she even gets there.

 **A/N:** I am writing this fanfiction, along with my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic : _Here Comes the Sun_ my Divergent fanfic: _Be Brave, Mia_ , for National Novel Writing Month as side projects from my original book. If updates seem sporadic or infrequent for the month of November, this is why. The last thing I want to do is update an unedited, short chapter, just to update. Now that this is over, enjoy!

 **Chapter: 3 The Stupid Minotaur**

"Maybe if we just fly past it, they won't track us?" I ask hopefully. I look over to Grayson and sigh. He didn't even have to answer. There was no way out of fighting whatever was below us. we are demigods after all, right? We have to take care of all the things that are trying to kill us because our parent's can't even take the time to bring us to camp themselves. I know it sounds bratty, but if you can't take care of your kids, maybe keep it in your pants? As soon as I thought this, the air seemed to grow thicker and harder to fly through.

"Watch what you think young one." Honey says to me.

"What, why? Did I do this?" I ask holding onto him tighter as we slowly descend from high in the sky.

"No." Honey says.

"Well, kind of." Dew says.

"How?" I ask. Honey and Dew look at each other.

"Your father and Zeus are not very close." Dew begins.

"So watch what you think while you are in the sky." Honey mutters. I roll my eyes. Zeus must hate me now, well he probably hated me before. Just like my father most likely. Why else would my father not send anything, or let me know who I really am? At that thought, the sky grew deathly still. I must have been right. Rain begins falling from above us and before I know it we are on flat ground again.

"We're about a five miles away from camp now." Honey says.

"More like ten miles, Honey." Dew says. I roll my eyes and pull my dagger from my pocket.

"That sounds just lovely." I say sarcastically.

"What?" Grayson asks.

"We are either five or ten miles from camp." I say sitting down on a mossy rock.

"Seven miles, actually." He says before sitting beside me.

"Even better." I mutter.

"Do they have any idea as to what this monster could be?" Grayson asks and I look to Honey and Dew and raise a brow. They both shake their heads and I immediately feel guilty.

"Yall go back to camp." I say assertively.

"But princess," Honey begins but I shake my head.

"It's an order." I say standing to pat both Honey and Dew on their backs. "You two helped us a great deal, we should be able to make it back to camp on our own now."

"But we have no idea what monster it is milady!" Dew says, sticking his hoof in the ground and I smile.

"I took down the hydra basically by myself. I think with Grayson we can handle whatever is around here." I say trying to soothe them.

"Please do not get a large head, milady, when heroes do, they lose their lives." Honey says worriedly and I smile softly and rub their back a bit more.

"Thank you for the advice, Honey. I'm not getting a big head, just wanted to make you both feel better about going to camp. I normally get a really bad feeling when something bad will happen, and I am not getting that feeling now." I say before seeing Dew give what I can only expect is a yawn. "Now," I say firmly. "Off to camp you go. I'll bring you both some apples when I get there, yeah?" I ask. They both nod slowly.

"Stay safe milady." They say in unison before bowing.

"Both of you stay safe as well." I say before stepping away so they can take off.

"So," Grayson begins as he stands up slowly. "I'm guessing either they had no clue what it is or they are too afraid to continue this journey with us."

"The first one." I say coldly. I felt the need to protect the pegasi, to defend them. They felt like family to me. "They wanted to stay with us and help us fight, but they were too exhausted." I finish before grabbing my bag with the Hydra head and walking in the direction the two pegasi flew to earlier. I hear Grayson sigh and his footsteps behind me.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He questions.

"No fucking clue." I call over my shoulder. "Just going where life takes me, ya know I'll probably hitchhike to California after this summer since I won't be able to go home."

"I have a feeling you won't be able to do that." Grayson says walking faster to walk beside me before pulling my elbow and making us walk diagonally.

"And why do you say that?" I ask.

"It takes a strong demigod to attract the hydra." He says simply.

"So the fact that I attracted the hydra means that I'm a strong demigod?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask as he leads me through a clearing of trees. He doesn't have the chance to answer, because there in a clearing of trees in Long Island, New York, stood the Minotaur.

"Is that the?" I ask dumbfounded. I look to my right and see Grayson slowly nod his head. "Holy shit." Is the only thing I can say. I see Grayson nod again before slowly backing away, I try to do the same, but step on a stick. Oops. I look to Grayson, panic fills his face and I'm sure the same panic is on mine as well, but I don't back away any farther. If this monster wanted to kill me, I would go down fighting. "Get in the trees!" I yell to Grayson as the large monster huffs smoke, it's eyes trained on Grayson.

"I'm not leaving you!" He yells back but I shake my head.

"You are too injured, it's highly illogical for you to try this Grayson, you know this." I say before crouching close to the ground.

"Bay." He tries to say but the Minotaur starts to run towards Grayson.

"Hey airhead!" I call out to the monster. Grayson give me a deer caught in headlights look and I yell to him. "Go get in a tree, now!" He nods quickly and limps towards the nearest tree and begins to climb it. The Minotaur looks at him before shaking its head and turning to me. It rears a leg back and runs straight towards me, I dodge it at the last moment but I'm still hit by its arm and I wince as I fall to the ground. I quickly stand up again and run towards the other side of the clearing. I then say one of the stupidest things that has come out of my mouth.

"I bet you can't get me, Minotaur!" The large monster's eyes flare up and it sets itself again before it barrels towards me. I dodge faster this time and jump on the Minotaur's back. I put the knife above my head and bring it down quickly into the back of the Minotaur. I feel the monster lurch again as it throws me off. The last thing I see is the monster turning to dust before I fade into the oblivion that slowly surrounded me.


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit from a God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Main Pairing:** Hermes/Oc

 **Summary:** Bay has been working at The Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee for the past three months with her best friend Grayson. Everything changes one day when the hydra suddenly appears and Bay has to defeat it. Join Bay on her journey to Camp Half-Blood and her interesting life at camp...if she even gets there.

 **A/N:** I am writing this fanfiction, along with my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic : _Here Comes the Sun_ my Divergent fanfic: _Be Brave, Mia_ , for National Novel Writing Month as side projects from my original book. If updates seem sporadic or infrequent for the month of November, this is why. The last thing I want to do is update an unedited, short chapter, just to update. Now that this is over, enjoy!

 **Chapter: 4 A Visit from a God**

All I feel is pain. My arms feel like they are on fire, my head feels like I ran into a brick wall repeatedly, and my right leg hurts the worst of all. I wince when I feel a hand pull my leg up. I hear shifting before ripping. Someone is cutting my pant leg. I must have gotten into a really bad car accident or something. I had a really, really weird dream though, despite it seeming completely real it couldn't be. In it I was apparently a demigod, I rode a pegasus, I fought the Hydra, and I fought the Minotaur. I clench my jaw when I feel someone wrapping the torn part of my pants leg around my leg. I must have gotten my leg cut on a piece of shrapnel or something.

"Bay?" A voice asks breaking me from my thoughts. I nod my head, not wanting to open my eyes yet. It seemed like it was night time out, the sun wasn't shining through my eyelids. "Bay, I need you to open your eyes and sit up for me if you can." The voice continues and I groan. Moving was the last thing I wanted to do, but I eventually pulled myself up into a sitting position, leaning heavily on a muscled person beside me. Things slowly begin to come together, and without opening my eyes I know it's Grayson beside me.

"This ain't a dream, huh?" I ask my voice hoarse. I hear Grayson chuckle a bit.

"No, unfortunately it isn't a dream Bay." He says before slowly letting go of me so I'm sitting up on my own. "We ran out of Ambrosia, so we are going to have to try to get you back to camp like this." Grayson sighs and I open my eyes. On the ground beside me is a horn. A horn of the Minotaur. Another spoil of war, I guess. Another thing to carry back to camp. Basically seven miles, with my leg feeling like this, back to camp. I don't know if I can make it, but there is no way I'm telling Grayson that. I have to help protect him. Grayson hands me the minotaur horn and I smile a bit at him. "You have quite a few trophies to bring back to camp." He says and I shake my head.

"It's gonna be a lot to carry." I say under my breath and I see Grayson nod. He grabs both of our bags and sticks the minotaur's horn into my bag with the Hydra's head. He slings both bags on his back and walks back over to me. He holds out his hands and I grab on before slowly standing. I see a white light for a minute in my pain but hold back my scream. Grayson slings my right arm over his shoulder and I start to limp alongside him in what I presumed was the direction of camp. We weren't walking long before my left leg gave out and I fell to the forest's floor with a grunt. My leg had a long cut on the side, probably from a log or something, and it hurt more than I thought it would.

"The one time we need someone from the Apollo cabin." Grayson mutters under his breath. He sits our bags on the ground and walks around to get the supplies for a fire. I move both of our bags under a large tree and use Grayson's as a pillow. I sigh and close my eyes while running my thumb over the handle of Grayson's dagger. I feel extremely weak, and the fact I can't help Grayson makes things worse. Grayson eventually sets up a fire beside me and comes to sit by my head. I feel his hand run through my hair and I hear his stomach grumble. I open my eyes and look up at him. He's exhausted. He needs rest.

"Get some sleep." I say to him. "I'll keep watch." Grayson gives me a stern look but I don't back down. "You need sleep, Grayson. I'll be fine." I say sitting up and poking the fire with a long stick. Grayson sighs and moves to where I was but uses his arms as a pillow instead. Before I know it I hear his snores. I smile a bit and grab my book from his bag. I start rereading The Odyssey by Homer. That is, until I hear a stick snap. I slowly come to a crouched position, my dagger in one hand and my other hand on the ground keeping me steady. I hear footsteps come closer and I see a figure walk into the small clearing and I hear Grayson slowly sit up. I look over at him and he has a look of relief on his face.

"Lord Hermes." Grayson smiles standing up before grabbing onto my left elbow and helping me stand up straight. The man in question smiles brightly before walking closer. He has dark brown, almost black hair and strong blue eyes. He's wearing a joggers outfit? With his caduceus in his hand and winged converse on his feet. I manage to raise an eyebrow at his appearance but he doesn't seem to notice it.

"Grayson." The god nods to Grayson before turning to look at me. "And you must be Bay?" He questions with a smirk on his face. I don't know how he knows me, but he obviously does.

"Lord Hermes." I nod at him as I brush off some dirt from my hands.

"I noticed you two were having some trouble getting to camp." The protector of travelers says with a small smile on his face, before we hear a beeping noise. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his Caduceus.

"Must you turn us into a beep whilst around mortals?" One of the snakes ask and I feel my mouth open in shock.

"Do you have any rats?" The other snake asks and I laugh. The snake then turns to me. "Do you have any, demigod?"

"No, sorry." I say and the snake lowers its head in defeat. "If I find any, I'll let you know." I finish and the creature picks its head up and hisses gratefully.

"Thank you miss." It says and then looks up to Hermes. "Someone rarely gives us any."

"Oh be quiet George." The other snake says.

"Why don't you be quiet Martha, the nice girl is going to give us rats!" George say.

"How about both of you stay quiet?" Hermes says to both of the snakes with a smile on his face.

"How about no?" Martha asks sassily and I can't stop myself from laughing loudly at that.

"Something funny, Bay?" Hermes asks.

"Oh, nothing Lord Hermes." I say before trying to mask my laugh. He smiles as well before snapping his fingers. A small box appears with a thermos balanced on top. He motions for Grayson to come forward and take the objects in his hand.

"This should help you on your journey to camp." He says looking at Grayson and then me. Lord Hermes keeps his eyes on me while he hands the objects to Grayson. "Do me a favor, Bay?" Hermes asks and I cock my head to the side.

"What's the favor?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Stay alive." He says simply. He wants me to stay alive? Since when do gods care about mortals? "Well, at least until you get to camp." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"No promises." I say with a shrug and he smirks.

"Well then, I won't promise that I will leave you alone in the future then." He teases and I smile at him.

"Okay." I say with a shrug as Grayson looks between both of us with wide eyes. As soon as I say that Hermes smiles at me and waves before nodding to Grayson and leaving in a puff of gray stormy smoke. "Well." I say looking to Grayson. "That was kinda interesting."

"Yeah," Grayson says in a high pitched voice. "Kinda interesting."


End file.
